Reality Doesn't Reflect Fiction
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: "Appearance" theme challenge for the Hostile Takeover and a giftfic for RockyRoad69. Kagome just wanted it to rain.


**Author's Note:** _This is a giftfic for RockyRoad69, and it's also for the "Appearance" Theme Challenge in the Hostile Takeover forum._

 _Congratulations on being Member of the Month._

* * *

 _This fanfic is based on Episode Eight of Final Act, known as "Hoshiboshi Kirameki no Aida ni." In English, the episode is known as_ "Among the Twinkling Stars."

 _Please read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

There were no angry clouds blocking the amorous sun from shining, no tears from heaven. No sad violins played in the background, crying for the loss that had befallen them all.

No, the Earth didn't understand the situation that they were in for the stars sparkled and smiled from the heaven. The sky was clear; nothing clouded its vision. Unlike people, it selfishly reminded Kagome, the sky is always promised a tomorrow. It couldn't understand the pain of losing a companion, a friend, or a rival. How could it? It was an anomaly.

In the movies, death always took an appearance. It wasn't always the grim reaper, but it certainly had a look. Yes, in movies, the world cried with the main characters. It understood the feeling of hopelessness. The comprehension of the wanting to lock yourself in your room, to cry in your lonesome. In the movies, the world appeared to understand that sometimes all you want is for it to rain so that you can cover your dilating eyes and pretend you're okay.

Why was that so hard? Why couldn't it rain? Kagome watched from afar. Her lips trembling, her chest right, she stepped back. Kikyo was dead because of her. It was because she couldn't protect her. Naraku was on a winning streak, and even with all this power, she couldn't stop him. No one could.

Except maybe Kikyo. But she was gone. Her body faded into the night sky, and with a smiling face, the sky greeted her. Her soul was free! Her wish to be normal and to never have to fight again came true... And this should've made Kagome happy. The smile that graced her fair face should've been consolation for the loss. Kikyo had no regrets.

At least, that's what she told InuYasha, but Kagome knew it was a lie for she and Kikyo were one and the same. The priestess would've wanted to see Naraku grovel for mercy after the cruelty he'd caused.

Yes, she would've loved to stand at InuYasha's side for the rest of her human life. Even if they would never be normal, be able to live the life they promised all them years ago, Kikyo probably wanted to go on all sorts of adventures. She would want to learn more about him, to do the things that Naraku had taken away from them.

Kagome knew that despite her smile, despite her comfort to all of them, it was all for appearances. She knew it was a lie because it's the same fib she'd tell. To make sure that they're strong in their final battle against Naraku, Kagome would've encouraged all of them with insincere words. Just like Kikyo, she'd be full of faith and believe in them until the very end.

A soft breeze covered her body. It was almost as if the wind was trying to hug her. Kagome looked into the sky, and she could see Kikyo's soul sailing away into the night.

She looked down and saw Shippou hugging onto her shaking body. Kagome hadn't even noticed he'd been there the entire time, his soft eyes trying to reach her, his little hands holding her left hand.

Turning to the left, there was Miroku comforting Sango and before them all was a quietly mourning InuYasha.  
Kagome sighed. This wasn't the movies. The world wasn't going to comfort any one of them with any understanding. No, that was their job. Despite what it looked like, their dwindling group weren't going to give up.

Hugging Shippou back, she smiled softly. "It's okay." Tears sleeked down her cheeks. "... We'll get stronger from this, I promise... even if it doesn't appear that way."

Shippou said nothing. She didn't expect that he would. Rather, he just nodded and buried his face into her shirt. This was real life. Just as pain wasn't lifted with the mere mention of beautiful words in real life, this pain was real. The guilt was there. It wasn't going to go away.

"Will you be okay?" He finally looked up, his ruddy cheeks tear-stained.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her entire body fell into shakes and her ability to stand faltered. Almost as if on cue, the sound of rolling thunder shot through the air then... there was rain. The tears of heaven washed against the Earth, brushed against her cheeks and covered her body, not caring about sharing its anguish with her. The thunder shouted angrily and pounded across the expanse of the night sky. For one moment, she wondered if it were acting in her behalf, crying the angry tears that she was holding back.

Maybe she was wrong to think that the world couldn't understand. Or maybe it was just hopeful thinking.

Holding Shippou tightly, she cried and shouted into the sky. She was wrong. The world understood and felt her pain. But even so, it didn't comfort her as she thought it would. Kagome didn't answer Shippou for she knew he knew the answer. They'd get stronger. Even if it didn't appear that way, she was sure of it.

But right now, all she could say was simply nothing more.

In real life, the hero doesn't always have something cool to say. No, sometimes, they just cried and that was okay.


End file.
